


Rebirthing

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Advice, Alliances, Early Work, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Discovery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non si può vivere meglio, Francia. Tu sei così soltanto perché sei uno sciocco superficiale. Non ti rendi conto di quello che significa essere una nazione, dei pesi che comporta. Guardaci: sono secoli che viviamo secondo volontà altrui, che non facciamo altro che litigare fra noi. È questo il senso della nostra esistenza: lottare per la supremazia su tutti gli altri. Un tempo il più forte eri tu, poi io, ora America e dopo la guerra... chi lo sa, potrebbe essere persino Germania, o Russia. Come fai a dirmi che possiamo essere migliori di così? L’unico modo in cui tu riesci ad andare avanti con spensieratezza è dare la colpa di tutto a Dio, o tentare di stringere alleanze impossibili... con metodi poco ortodossi”
Kudos: 3





	Rebirthing

“Rebirthing”

Inghilterra era uscito dalla sala, profondamente irritato. Non poteva sopportare come suo fratello si atteggiasse sempre a prima donna. Ripensava a quei giorni, quando l’aveva trovato a vagare per una prateria, e quanto aveva sognato che potesse essere suo, di poterlo allevare e crescere come una parte di sé. Tutto questo era svanito quando si era ritrovato davanti un uomo, più alto di lui, più grande, più forte. Quando America si era reso conto di avere delle possibilità superiori, era lì che erano cominciati i guai. Inghilterra sospirò. Uscì in giardino, respirò a fondo il profumo della primavera, domandandosi perché dovessero necessariamente esistere quattro stagioni, quando essa era fuori da qualsiasi dubbio la migliore. Conferiva al mondo una patina di libertà sconosciuta agli altri periodi dell’anno.

Alle sue spalle, improvvisamente, comparve Francia. Gli si mise accanto, senza dire una parola. Inghilterra sbuffò. Quello che voleva, era stare da solo. Di certo non aveva bisogno della compagnia di Francia, il quale non era certo famoso per la sua innata sensibilità.

“Che cosa vuoi?” gli chiese. Francis sorrise.

“Come mai sei scappato via?”

“Non era necessario che rimanessi. America ha preso le redini della situazione. E noi che cosa possiamo fare, se non aspettare i suoi ordini?” rispose, sarcastico. Francia gli mise una mano sulla spalla, ma lui si scostò bruscamente. L’altro sospirò platealmente.

“Sei troppo suscettibile, lo sai?” gli fece presente. Inghilterra sogghignò.

“Non possiamo avere tutti la tua _joie de vivre_ ”

“Però ci potreste provare. Ti assicuro che aiuta a vivere meglio la vita” gli disse, con dolcezza. Inghilterra fece una smorfia.

“Non si può vivere meglio, Francia. Tu sei così soltanto perché sei uno sciocco superficiale. Non ti rendi conto di quello che significa essere una nazione, dei pesi che comporta. Guardaci: sono secoli che viviamo secondo volontà altrui, che non facciamo altro che litigare fra noi. È questo il senso della nostra esistenza: lottare per la supremazia su tutti gli altri. Un tempo il più forte eri tu, poi io, ora America e dopo la guerra... chi lo sa, potrebbe essere persino Germania, o Russia. Come fai a dirmi che possiamo essere migliori di così? L’unico modo in cui tu riesci ad andare avanti con spensieratezza è dare la colpa di tutto a Dio, o tentare di stringere alleanze impossibili... con metodi poco ortodossi” aggiunse, assumendo un’espressione cupa nel ricordare le pressioni che gli aveva sempre fatto la nazione affinché si sposassero “E non possiamo andare avanti in questo modo. La vita che sogni tu è come abbracciare l'ombra e correre dietro al vento, voler dare retta ai sogni. Sarebbe ora che affrontassi la realtà, Francia” l’unica risposta che ricevette al suo discorso, di cui a dire il vero era assai fiero, fu una risata.

“Ma non ti ascolti quando parli, Arthur? Ogni tua frase è permeata di astio, d’invidia e di malinconia. È per questo che critichi l’esistenza mia, di America e di tutti gli altri... noi non ci preoccupiamo di quello che verrà dopo, ma solo del presente, e di quello che possiamo trarre dall’esistenza. È per questo tuo eterno pessimismo che tutti si sono allontanati da te. Guarda America. Va bene, è un idiota, ma del resto ha fatto l’unica scelta che gli è sembrata giusta: allontanarsi da te. Ed è la strada che presto o tardi sceglieranno di percorrere tutti”.

“Oh, davvero? E sentiamo, tu che predichi così bene, che cos’hai più di me, se non sconfitte e una vita dissoluta?” ironizzò. Francia sorrise ad occhi chiusi. Voltò il viso verso il sole, godendo del suo calore.

“Io sono felice. Ed è la cosa migliore che si possa desiderare. E lo sono perché mi creo occasioni... perché, come hai detto tu, vado avanti tentando di stringere alleanze. Ma alla fine, non è proprio questo quello che dovremmo fare? Tentare di andare tutti d’accordo, e se non ci riusciamo pazienza, almeno abbiamo fatto qualcosa di concreto” tornò a guardarlo, con un’espressione più seria del solito “Ricorda Arthur: sii solo, e non sarai nessuno. Mai.”

“Io ho provato a non essere solo. Ho stretto quelle alleanze che tu vai magnificando in giro. E che cosa ho ottenuto, se non delusioni?” rispose, amaramente. Francia scoppiò per l’ennesima volta a ridere.

“Solo i vigliacchi si arrendono dopo i primi fallimenti, amico mio” sentenziò.

Il silenzio calò nuovamente fra i due. Entrambi osservavano l’orizzonte, assorti. Francia stava semplicemente contemplando il paesaggio, contento di quello che scorgeva. Inghilterra invece rifletteva. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Francia non aveva tutti i torti. Dopo i primi tentativi, aveva smesso di cercare altre nazioni con cui dividere la sua vita, le sue battaglie, la sua casa stessa, in cui il vuoto echeggiava prepotentemente. Era vero, si era arreso, dopo secoli di potere e di fierezza. Era diventato la fotocopia di quello che era una volta. Si domandava se, col tempo, sarebbe riuscito ad accettare questa situazione, e a tentare di riemergere. Si voltò verso l’altra nazione, finalmente sorridendo.

“Rientriamo?” gli chiese. L’altro sorrise a sua volta.

“Che c’è, hai deciso finalmente di tentare di mettere i bastoni fra le ruote ad America?” gli domandò, con aria sorniona.

“Diciamo che mi piacerebbe fargli rendere conto che non è il supereroe della situazione” ribatté, con un ghigno. Francia gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, e insieme si avviarono nuovamente dentro.

“Ah! Il mio bambino sta diventando un uomo! Queste sono soddisfazioni!” lo prese in giro Francia. Inghilterra assunse un’aria offesa, ma non si allontanò.

“Già, come se fosse merito tuo” borbottò. Quello rise.

“E non lo è?”

“Tu non sei contento se non pensi che ogni cosa bella che accade sia grazie a te” gli fece notare.

“Sono bello e affascinante. Sono spensierato. E sono anche potente. Non vedo perché non dovrebbe essere così”

“Certo. Combattiamo le guerre con un ego smisurato. Prima o poi ci dovremmo provare”rispose Arthur. Entrambi sorrisero. Nel frattempo, erano arrivati dietro la porta che li separava dagli altri.

“Allora... a chi l’onore di rovinare i piani di America?”chiese Francia, con tono scenografico. Inghilterra sorrise, malizioso, ed entrò risoluto.

Forse per la prima volta da tempo, poteva fingere di essere lui a comandare.

E in questo modo, uscendo dalla campana di vetro che si era creato intorno, non sarebbe più stato da solo.


End file.
